Talk:Tristana/@comment-25223119-20150320153400
This may not be the place to ask this but it is an appropriate place to start off because I play Tristana. I took a liking to her because the overhaul that she received to her model and kit is kinda fun so I'm digging her right now. I like how she also scales so well in to late game and that her W rework made her a more active carry. But.. I gotta ask.. Is it true that Tristana's laning phase during level 1-5 is at its weakest? I'm not sure if its me or my support or the fact that I am still so new to ADC, but I'm wondering if I'm at fault for failing to carry games as Tristana. Regardless of whatever supports I get paired with, I tend to do badly. Especially during trade offs, I suffer from not knowing who to AA and when to all-in, when to retract. Whenever my support all-ins someone, it's usually the enemy support. So I aim the enemy support because 2 people aiming the same person can cut the work short. However, I find myself failing or dying when I do so, and I'm not sure if it's because I did not trade with the enemy ADC instead, who is then given so much free opportunity to AA me, and AA my support. Maybe I play too much mid, my mentality differs from a bot lane mentality. When it comes to trading with Tristana, what is the mindset that one should have? Or at least the basic mindset? Should you be concerned about who to AA? Or is your primary focus to AA someone while being out of risk for being damaged? I notice when my support is engaging, and I'm always far behind, I panicked and use W to catch up. Sometimes I burn heals to save my support even though I know they don't expect me to. After a few losses with Tristana, I learned that it is more important for ADCs to maintain survivability at all cost. Even if one messes up, the rest of the team ie: jungler, support or top should be the ones taking the cost while ADC and APC back off. Because an ADC needs to be constantly alive to deal sustained damage. For someone Tristana, she can't dive in to the backline and 100-0 any carries, but her job is to shred frontlines while being out of range of any harm, am I right? So am I at fault if I only managed to kill their tanks, while enemy ADC and APC proceed to destroy all my team, even though I took no damage and tried as hard to deal damage? One of the matches I had were.. Tristana (myself), Warwick, Soraka, Zed and Riven, and the enemy team had.. Tristana (doing worse than me), SIon, Annie Support, Ahri and Trundle JG. I don't wanna point fingers at anyone for being bad before judging myself, but Warwick instantly gets shredded the moment he ults someone. Zed lost hard to Ahri during laning and continues to do so despite his best efforts to dive bomb her. Riven afk-ed for 2-5 minutes and substantially lost a lot of snowball potential with Sion. Soraka was busy saving everyone else so I took the effort to cut short her work by making sure she wasn't burdened with healing me because I had superior range and self-peel abilities. Sadly, it wasn't enough. And I'm thinking if it's my fault? My items then were IE, PD, LW, AS Boots. I imagined myself W kills after kills, but I fail so hard. I thought if I maintained safe positioning and shreded their frontlines as fast as I could, I would be able to carry a losing game hard. But nope, we lost, and I ended at 7/3/5. Tanks were too overwhelming, and their Ahri had too much 100-0 potential, so I had to play turtle. I'm wondering if I'm playing Tristana wrong? Or better, am I not fit to play ADC :/.